


Dealing

by marvel_ling



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: Shikaku and Ino mourn in their own special way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know I'm fucked up. 
> 
> This is an AU of the Fourth War.

Ino knocked softly on the door of the Nara household. She stepped back and adjusted the bundle in her arms. 

She didn't hear anything for a few minutes, so she tried the door and it was unlocked. Ino should know this by now. The door is always unlocked for her. But she still feels the need to be courteous. 

Ino walks inside the darkened home. 

"Shikaku?" she called as she set down her bundle and opened the curtains. She heard a groan come from the bedroom. She followed the noise and opened the door gently. "It's Ino. Are you okay?" 

The Nara man groaned and rolled over. Ino stepped inside the bedroom and opened the curtains, then sat next to him. 

"You've been drinking again." she sighed, tracing along his face with her fingertips. 

"Shut up. Why are you here?" Shikaku grumbled. 

"I brought some food cause I doubt you've eaten. I thought you might like some company." she replied. She stood up. 

"Whatever." he said.

"You're so grumpy. Come on, take a shower and come eat." Ino coaxed softly, leaning over him. Shikaku looked up at the blonde leaning over his face, her hair brushed against his skin. She had a small smile playing on her lips. Shikaku wondered why she still visited him. He was always pissed off and short with her, but she still came over. 

And why wouldn't he be upset? He lost his wife and his son. It should've been him. He would contend that until the day he died. 

Shikaku lifted his hand and placed it against the back of her head. He pulled her into a kiss. Ino was shocked but didn't resist. He tasted like booze, which made her wrinkle her nose. Though, she had to admit, he was a good kisser. 

He released her. 

"I'm sorry. I'm going to shower." he said, sitting up. 

"O-Okay. I'm going to make dinner." Ino replied, flustered. She left the bedroom and started dinner, her hands shaking in the process. 

Shikaku had kissed her! It had shocked her a little bit, but she had liked it. Was that wrong of her? She had known him all her life. He was her best friend's dad. 

She paused, eyes getting blurry from tears. Shikamaru..her best friend. She had loved him. At the start of the war she told herself she would tell him how she felt, but she never got the chance. 

Two arms wrapped around her tight. 

"I miss him." she sobbed. 

"I know. I do too." Shikaku murmured, resting his head against hers. She turned around to hug him, resting her head against his chest. 

"It's been a year and I can't get over it." she said. 

"I'm sorry for kissing you. I shouldn't have.." 

"No! No, that's okay," Ino said quickly, wiping away her tears with a small laugh. "Look at me, I'm a mess."

"You're beautiful." he said. He touched her cheek gently. Ino looked up at him, turning pink at the compliment. Shikaku pulled her against his body, holding her tight. She stared at him wondering if he would kiss her again. He let her go again. 

"Um...well, dinner is ready." she said. 

They ate in silence, exchanging only a few comments about the weather. After cleaning up, Ino said goodbye and started to leave. 

"Wait..stay. Please." Shikaku said, grabbing her arm. 

"Okay. If that's what you want." she said. 

They sit on the couch and watch a movie. Neither one were really paying attention to it though, glancing at the other every so often. 

"Ino..were you in love with him?" Shikaku asked as the credits started to roll. Ino flinched at the unexpected question.

"Um..I..yeah. I am. I was." she replied, her voice trembled. 

"I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm sorry. He told me... well actually I had to pry it out of him..but he loved you too." Shikaku replied. Ino looked at him shocked. Shikamaru loved her? 

"He did? Why didn't he say anything?" she asked. 

"Well, you know how he was. He didn't really express himself well. Got it from me I suppose." Shikaku pondered, stroking his chin. 

"Well it worked cause I had no idea." she replied. 

"Come here," he said. Ino scooted closer to him and Shikaku wrapped an arm around him. "I didn't tell you that to make you upset. I told you so you wouldn't have to live the rest of your life wondering." 

"Thanks." she replied, resting her head against his shoulder. He grabs her hand and interlocks their fingers. 

"It'll be okay, baby girl." Shikaku said. 

"How do you expect me to believe that when not even you believe it?" she asked incredulously. 

"You're right, I don't believe that. Not fully. But I'm working on it," he said, looking down at her. "Having you here is helping with that." 

"Really?" 

He nods. She smiles a little and snuggles against him. 

"Do you want to go to bed?" Ino asked. 

"That sounds like a good idea." he grumbled as he stood and stretched. He grabbed her hand. 

"Wait, what?" 

"Come to bed with me," he said. "It's more comfortable than the couch." 

"Oh..okay." Ino blushed a little, following Shikaku to the bedroom. 

"Here. You don't want to sleep in your clothes." Shikaku said, handing her a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. 

"Thanks." she replied, going to the bathroom to change. She left her clothes folded in the bathroom. 

"Turn the light out." he said. Ino shut the light off and climbed on the bed. She was a little confused. Should she cuddle with him or not? Shikaku was laying on his back with his arms behind his head, eyes already closed. 

She took a chance and laid her head on his chest. He jumped a little, feeling her weight against him. He wrapped an arm around her. 

"Good night, Ino." 

"Good night." she replied softly. He kissed her head. She leaned her head up to kiss him back. She sat up. 

"Shikaku?" 

"Hmm?" came the response. 

"Can I kiss you?" she asked. 

"Yeah." he said. Ino leaned over and kissed him again. Shikaku didn't understand exactly that he had a horny and grieving young woman on top of him. She moved to straddle him, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She kissed him harder with more need. She ran her fingers up his chest under his shirt. 

The man froze, unsure of what to do. 

She slid down his legs. She pulled his sweatpants down and wrapped her fingers around his cock. Shikaku looked at her in surprise, but did not stop her. She stroked him gently, looking up at him for confirmation to go on. She slides her mouth over his erection and it makes him groan. Ino takes him all the way into her mouth. He couldn't believe that the same girl who used to wear barrettes in her hair was now sucking his cock. He wondered how she knew how to do this and he wondered if it had to do with his son. 

He pulled her off of him gently. He quickly switched places with her. He kisses her gently and slides his hand into her borrowed pants. Shikaku's fingers find her slick entrance. He pushes up her shirt with his other hand and places his mouth on one of her nipples. Ino moans involuntarily. 

Clothes are shed quickly. 

Shikaku sits back to look over her tight, young body. He places her legs around his waist. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. Ino nods grabbing his arms. He slips inside her, surprised at how easily she took his length. 

"Shika.." she moans. 

"Good?" he asked. She nods again. 

"Please, fuck me." she gasped. He started to thrust into her, resting his face against hers. He opens her legs wider, thrusting harder into her. 

"Oh god, Shika.." she can't help but moan. Watching her face, he can tell that she was thinking of Shikamaru. She seemed in pain, not physically, but like she was fighting a mental battle. 

Shikaku placed his hand under her neck and tilted her head up to kiss her. She moans into the kiss. 

He thrusts harder into her and hears her moan louder. Her moans send him over the edge, making him cum. 

"Ah, shit." he said, referring to his cum dripping out of her. 

"It's okay, don't worry about it." she replied. 

Shikaku shrugged, a little tired to worry about it. He rolls on his back. 

"Ino?" he sighs after a few minutes of silence. 

"Yeah?" she asks. 

"Were you thinking about Shikamaru?" he asks. 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I wouldn't expect you not to, baby girl." he replied, squeezing her against him. 

"He and I...um..he was my first. Well, up till now." she replied blushing. 

"I kind of figured," Shikaku replied. "Why were you never together then?" 

"We were kind of. But Asuma said we were acting different around each other and that it was affecting the team. So we broke up and didn't make a big deal out of it." Ino replied. 

"I'm sorry, baby girl." he said. He was quite proud of his son for having good taste in women, though he wouldn't tell Ino. 

"I like it when you call me that." Ino smiled, cuddling against him. 

"I'm glad." he said, kissing the top of her head. They were silent for awhile, each lost in thought. "What are we doing?" 

"Hmm?" Ino looked up. 

"Like..where is this going?" 

"I don't know."

"You don't want to be with an old man like me do you?" Shikaku asked. 

"I do. If you want me." she asked. 

"Of course I do, baby girl." Shikaku kissed her nose. They both smile, feeling comforted that they have each other.


End file.
